


Taste Test

by mosylu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin's Jitters Drink, Gen, Team Fluff, and delicious, it's representational, somewhat anti Ralph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: Jitters has given Killer Frost her very own coffee drink after some recent heroics. Caitlin is somewhat taken aback.





	Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s NaNo story! This isn’t from one of the prompt lists at all, but I saw something float by my dash that implied Killer Frost was going to get a Jitters drink, and this came to mind. Apologies if any of the drinks sound disgusting. My choice of coffee drinks is tea.

“So what do you think?”

Caitlin tilted her head and squinted at the Jitters cup sitting on her lab table. A sticker on the side proclaimed, “Try the New KILLER FROST!”

“Iris, I know your friend designed it, but honestly, I don’t know how I feel about being sold for three-ninety-five and consumed.”

Cisco pointed between himself and Barry. “We’ve gotten used to it.”

Barry nodded. The Flash remained one of Jitters’ best-selling drinks, and the Vibe, a double espresso with a shot of cinnamon syrup, “guaranteed to make you see alternate dimensions!” had a certain following among the city’s night watchmen, third-shifters, and students pulling all-nighters.

“Think of it as a tribute,” Iris said. “The busiest bridge in the city would have collapsed during rush hour except for the ice shoring up all the crumbling supports just in time. Killer Frost has proven her heroic self. You’ve proven your heroic self.” She gestured at the Jitters cup. “Enjoy the thanks of the grateful populace, embodied in coffee form.”

Caitlin hummed to herself. “I guess when you put it like that, it really is quite a compliment. Don’t tell Wally about this, though, please?”

“Oh, God, no, of course not,” Iris said. The Kid Flash drink was hot chocolate, extra chocolate sauce, and whipped cream, with a caramel lightning bolt drizzle on top, and marketed as the kiddie version of the Flash. Wally was still bitter about that.

Cisco got down to business. “Who’s going to try it?”

Ralph’s hand zipped forward, and an icicle whacked his rubbery wrist. He let out a yipe and pulled it back.

Caitlin glared. “Do you always grab women without their consent?”

He blinked at her. “It’s a coffee drink.”

“It’s representational,” she said haughtily. “And you will not be the first one to taste it.”

He opened his mouth.

“Shut up, Ralph,” the entire team said in concert. It was a well-practiced phrase.

Cisco turned to Caitlin. “Do I have your permission to taste-test your representational coffee drink, Ms. Frost?”

She nodded. “You do.”

He picked it up, popped off the top, and sniffed it like a wine snob. Then he stirred it with the straw. “Okay, what we got here seems to be a white mocha blended frappe, with extra ice. Interesting choice. I’m getting whiffs of peppermint - ”

“Just drink it,” Iris said, rolling her eyes.

He took a strong slurp through the straw and swished it around his mouth, then swallowed.

“Well?” Caitlin asked.

“Pretty good,” he said. “Sweet, the mint gives it some freshness and sharpness, and - oh.” He gave his head a little shake, and blinked a few times. “Woooo. There’s the caffeine punch. That’s stronger than I expected. Must’ve slipped a shot in.”

“That’s our Frost,” Iris said.

Caitlin blushed, shrugged, and held her hand out. Cisco passed it over. She sipped. “Well,” she said. “I wouldn’t want one every day. But on days when I need something like this, I can see it hitting the spot.” She held it out to Iris.

It made the rounds, and everyone generally agreed that it was pretty good.

When it got to Ralph, Barry held it away from him. “You only get a taste if you don’t say a single word, got it? No word, no smirk, no leer, no - ”

“I get it,” Ralph pouted. “Gimme the coffee.”

Caitlin crooked her finger at Cisco, and he leaned over. “Sweet, deceptively strong, lots of ice,” she murmured. “Did you help design this?”

He smirked. “I can neither confirm nor deny any inspiration that I might have supplied to Jitters’ design barista.”

Ralph sucked the cup dry and let out an obnoxious “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” when he let the straw go. Caitlin narrowed her eyes, waiting for some slimy comment.

“Nice,” he said, and it was quite possibly the least slimy way he’d ever said that word in a room with women in it. “So when do I get my drink?”

They all looked at each other and rolled their eyes. “Never.”

FINIS


End file.
